All I Have To Give
by aicchan
Summary: Dia memandang sosok Hajime, seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak lantang bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini adalah soulmate yang telah lama ia nanti. - Entry for FUJODANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #8 2016


I. H.

Keiji memandang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena di sana terukir inisial yang tidak dia kenal.

Inisial dari s _oulmate_ -nya.

Saat usia seseorang mencapai tiga belas tahun, di tubuh mereka akan terdapat tanda yang menujukkan nama dari s _oulmate_ mereka, pasangan sejati yang telah ditakdirkan. Bisa jadi yang dimaksud ada begitu dekat, atau mungkin begitu jauh. Tanda lain yang menunjukkan identitas s _oulmate_ adalah kalau mereka memiliki tanda yang sama di bagian tubuh yang sama, yang disebut dengan _soulmark_.

Dan sejak Keiji berumur tiga belas hingga saat ini di usianya yang ke sembilan belas, dia tak pernah mengenal seseorang berinisial I. H. yang memiliki tiga tahi lalat berjajar di pinggang.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **All I Have To Give © aicchan**

 **Iwaizumi H. x Akaashi K.**

 **Soulmate AR**

 **ENTRY UNTUK FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #8 2016**

 **ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Akaashi! Kenapa kau melamun saja?! Ayo sini!"

Seruan nyaring dari kolam renang membuat fokus Keiji teralih. Dia melihat senior-nya di klub voli, Bokuto Koutarou, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Keiji mengambil kacamata renangnya sebelum bergabung di dalam kolam. Selain Koutarou, di sana juga ada Kuroo Tetsurou, s _oulmate_ dari Koutarou. Mereka bertemu saat menjadi peserta _training camp_ gabungan empat klub voli besar di Tokyo saat mereka masih kelas satu SMA.

Mereka sedang menikmati minggu terakhir liburan musim panas sebelum aktivitas perkuliahan mereka dimulai lagi. Jadi Koutarou mengusulkan supaya mereka menyejukkan diri di kolam renang saja dari pada harus jauh-jauh ke pantai. Keiji yang menganggur pun akhirnya menerima ajakan yang lebih mirip berupa paksaan itu.

"Kau serius mau studi ke luar negeri, Akaashi?" tanya Koutarou.

"Ya," Keiji memasang kacamata renangnya, "aku sudah mengajukannya dan kalau tidak ada masalah, musim semi tahun depan aku berangkat ke New York."

"Yah… tidak ada yang bisa aku seret untuk menemaniku latihan lagi deh," keluh Koutarou yang tahun ini mendapat kepercayaan untuk memperkuat timnas Jepang.

Beda Koutarou beda Tetsurou, "Kau ambil jurusan bahasa sih, jelas saja kesempatan seperti ini jangan disiakan. Aku pun kalau bisa ingin studi ke luar negeri, tapi si burung hantu satu ini tidak mau melepaskanku."

Koutarou langsung _nemplok_ di punggung Tetsurou.

Tak mau jadi obat nyamuk di sana, Keiji pun pamit untuk berenang sebentar di kolam arus yang panjang berliku. Air kolam yang dingin dan jernih membuat Keiji lupa pada sengatan matahari di penghujung musim panas. Dia berenang perlahan di kolam yang cukup sepi itu, membuatnya leluasa bergerak di dalam air. Saat lelah, dia hanya mengambang dan mengikuti arus air yang melaju perlahan, lalu berenang lagi. Terus begitu sampai dia hampir memutari kolam.

Saat Keiji sedang santai mengapung di air, tak dia sadari ada orang di dekatnya, alhasil, mereka pun bertabrakan dengan suksesnya. Karena terkejut, Keiji tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan badannya dan tak menapak dengan benar di dasar kolam. Dia pasti akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri jika saja tidak ada lengan yang menahan tubuhnya dan membantunya berdiri tegak lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Keiji memandang orang di hadapannya. Begitu mata mereka bertemu, seketika Keiji merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti sejenak untuk kemudian berdetak lagi dengan irama yang asing, irama yang indah. Seakan dia baru pertama melihat cahaya. Seakan dunianya kini berputar dengan arah yang benar.

Dalam diamnya Keiji merekam sosok pemuda itu, tak begitu lebih tinggi darinya. Rambut hitamnya bermodel _spiky_. Kulitnya sedikit gelap dan Keiji tak bisa tidak memandang bentuk tubuh pemuda itu yang sangat atletis. Otot-ototnya terbentuk dengan sempurna, mungkin dia seorang olahragawan. Di bola mata pemuda asing itu, Keiji melihat pantulan dirinya. Tanpa sadar Keiji mempererat genggaman tangannya pada pemuda itu dan genggamannya berbalas.

Namun belum sempat mereka bersuara, Keiji dikejutkan oleh munculnya seorang pemuda lain di dekat mereka. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut coklat.

"Iwa- _chan_ , siapa dia?"

"Ah… a…"

Keiji menangkap kebingungan di wajah pemuda yang masih menggenggam tangannya, "Namaku Akaashi… Akaashi Keiji."

"Akaashi… Keiji… A. K.!" pemuda berambut coklat itu berseru mendadak, "Iwa- _chan_! A. K.!"

"Berisik, Kuzukawa! Pelankan sedikit suaramu!"

Keiji tak berkedip saat pemuda berambut coklat itu memandangnya.

"Hei, apa kau punya tahi lalat di pinggangmu?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Keiji, "Ada," jawabnya seketika, sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu trsenyum lebar, "Aku Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. Dan ini Iwa- _chan_ … Iwaizumi Hajime."

 _Iwaizumi… Hajime…_ Keiji membatin, _I. H…._ Dia memandang sosok Hajime, seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak lantang bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini adalah s _oulmate_ yang telah lama ia nanti.

.

Akhirnya mereka, termasuk Koutarou dan Tetsurou yang dipanggil oleh Keiji, keluar dari kolam renang dan duduk di sekeliling meja bulat dengan payung besar menaungi mereka. Koutarou dan Tetsurou jelas saja terkejut saat Keiji memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

"SUNGGUHAN ADA!" seru Koutarou begitu melihat tiga tahi lalat yang letak dan bentuknya sama persis di tubuh Keiji dan Hajime, "kalian sungguhan s _oulmate_!"

"Bokuto- _san_ … pelankan suaramu!" ujar Keiji, sedikit jengah pada orang-orang yang menoleh ke arah mereka.

Koutarou duduk di sebelah Tetsurou, "Tapi siapa yang menyangka… kalian malah bertemu di sini."

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Iwa- _chan_. Kalau aku tidak menggeretmu ke sini, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Keiji- _chan_ ," Tooru menepuk-nepuk pundak Hajime. Lalu dia berdiri dan memandang Koutarou juga Tetsurou, "lebih baik kita beri mereka waktu untuk saling mengenal. Ayo! Kita main air lagi!"

Ajakan Tooru disambut penuh semangat oleh Koutarou dan Tetsurou. Ketiganya pun langsung meninggalkan Keiji bersama Hajime.

Sedikit canggung dan salah tingkah, Keiji duduk di dekat Hajime yang tampaknya juga bingung harus bicara apa.

"A… _ano_ …" Keiji berdehem, "Iwaizumi- _san_ —"

"Panggil aku Hajime saja… Keiji."

Ada detak liar melompat di jantung Keiji mendengar namanya disebut oleh Hajime, tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, walau tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, "mm… Hajime- _san_ … kuliah di mana?"

"Univeritas W, jurusan bahasa Inggris."

Keiji diam.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku… juga mengambil jurusan bahasa Inggris."

Keduanya berpandangan, lalu sama-sama tertawa pelan. Dari itu, obrolan berjalan lancar. Mereka berbincang santai, tentang apapun yang terlintas di kepala. Satu lagi persamaan mereka adalah, di SMA dulu mereka aktif di klub voli, tapi semenjak masuk kuliah, klub hanya jadi kegiatan sampingan saja. Rasa canggung di antara mereka sudah hilang sempurna dalam waktu singkat, sekarang mereka mengobrol seperti sudah kenal sejak sekian tahun lalu.

" _Setter_ , sama seperti Oikawa," Hajime akhirnya memakai jaket miliknya, sudah tidak _mood_ berenang lagi, "tahun ini dia akan masuk timnas."

"Sungguh? Bokuto- _san_ juga."

Mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

Hajime bertopang dagu, "Awalnya aku tak begitu tertarik untuk menemukan s _oulmate_. Bagiku kalau bertemu, berarti jodoh, kalau tidak ya sudah. Tapi nyatanya, begitu bertemu denganmu, aku lupa pada dunia di sekitarku."

"Jadi… kau tidak keberatan denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hajime tertawa, "Apa maksudmu dengan keberatan? Kau dan aku sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Aku justru beruntung memiliki s _oulmate_ seperti dirimu," Hajime menggenggam jemari Keiji, "mulai saat ini, kita akan selalu bersama."

Senyum kembali menghias wajah Keiji, sedikit memberi rona merah di pipinya.

Di sela jalinan jemari mereka, Keiji bisa merasakan jantung mereka berdetak seirama.

.

#

.

Sejak saat itu, Keiji sering bertemu dengan Hajime, tentu saja. Kadang Hajime menjemputnya di kampus, kadang mereka janjian di suatu tempat. Rutinitas ini sudah mereka jalani selama tiga bulan lebih. Dalam tiga bulan itu, mereka lalui dengan santai, menikmati setiap detiknya. Walau mereka sadar mereka tercipta untuk bersama, baik Keiji maupun Hajime tak ada yang bergerak terlalu cepat, bahkan dalam tiga bulan ini, sentuhan paling intim yang pernah mereka bagi hanyalah kecupan ringan di pipi atau kening. Bahkan berjalan bergandengan tangan saja jarang mereka lakukan. Tapi berjalan dengan _pace_ yang pelan seperti itu adalah yang terbaik bagi mereka.

Hari ini, Keiji menunggu kedatangan Hajime di gerbang kampus karena Hajime berjanji akan menjemputnya. Tapi ini sudah dua puluh menit lewat dari waktu janjian mereka, tak biasanya Hajime terlambat. Keiji sudah mencoba untuk menelepon, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Sekarang baterai ponsel Keiji habis jadi dia tak punya pilihan selain menunggu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Keiji melirik jam tangan, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Hajime akan datang meski sepuluh menit lagi sudah berlalu. Hari mulai gelap karena memang hari ini dia kuliah sampai sore.

"AKAASHI!"

Suara Koutarou yang nyaring mengejutkan Keiji. Dia membalik badan dan melihat Koutarou berlari dari ujung jalan. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan panik.

"Akaashi! Akaashi!" Koutarou berhenti di depan Keiji dengan napas tersengal, "Kau… harus ikut… sekarang…"

"Bokuto- _san_ , ada apa?"

Bokuto memegang kedua pundak Keiji, "Iwaizumi… dia… dia kecelakaan di depan kampusnya."

Tenaga di kaki Keiji langsung menghilang, dia pasti jatuh andai Koutarou tidak memeganginya.

"Ayo, aku antar ke rumah sakit."

Keiji tak mampu berpikir apapun, dia pasrah mengikuti langkah Koutarou meninggalkan kampus dan menuju ke tempat di mana Hajime berada.

.

"Yo, kalian berdua. Kenapa pucat seperti melihat hantu begitu?"

Keiji bersandar di pintu yang terbuka dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai melihat Hajime yang duduk di tempat tidur pasien dengan kaki kanannya dibalut perban. Tas ranselnya tergeletak di lantai yang dingin.

"Iwaizumi… kata Oikawa kau kecelakaan dan terluka parah!" seru Koutarou.

Hajime menghela napas, "Bocah itu selalu saja suka membesarkan masalah. Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma kaki saja yang sedikit butuh perawatan."

Semua itu tak terdengar di telinga Keiji. Di sisa tenaganya, dia berdiri dan langsung menghambur memeluk Hajime. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, airmatanya tumpah di sela isaknya.

Hajime balas memeluk Keiji dan mengusap lembut punggung pemuda itu. Dia membimbing Keiji duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya semakin erat, "Jangan menangis begitu!"

Tapi tangis Keiji tidak berhenti. Kepalanya sejak tadi penuh berisi pikiran-pikiran buruk, dan kelegaan setelah melihat kondisi Hajime yang cukup baik justru membuat emosi Keiji tak tertahan.

Koutarou berjalan mendekati tempat tidur sambil membawa ransel milik Keiji, "Si Oikawa itu… dia meneleponku sambil menangis heboh sekali. Sampai kupikir kau tidak selamat. Sialan dia. Mana Oikawa?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tas Keiji di bawah tempat tidur.

"Sudah pulang. Besok kau boleh menghajarnya sampai puas."

Koutarou mencatat izin itu dalam hati. Dia lalu menepuk kepala Keiji, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Besok aku ke sini lagi dengan Tetsurou."

"Ou. _Thanks_ sudah mengantar Keiji."

Koutarou pun meninggalkan kamar itu lalu menutup pintunya.

Hajime mengusap kepala Keiji, "Kau mau menangis sampai kapan? Ayolah… perlihatkan wajahmu!"

Keiji menolak dan masih memeluk Hajime, menyembunyikan wajah di leher s _oulmate_ -nya.

Tak lagi memaksa, Hajime menunggu sampai Keiji tenang.

"… Kupikir… kupikir aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi… kupikir…"

Hajime tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Keiji, "Aku belum resmi memintamu untuk menyandang nama keluargaku, aku tidak akan mati dengan tenang," katanya. Dia masih tetap mengusap-usap punggung Keiji sampai pemuda itu berhenti menangis, "Sudah baikan?"

Keiji hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia duduk tegak dan mengeringkan wajah dengan lengan mantelnya. Dia membiarkan Hajime mengusap wajahnya, sentuhan itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Wajahmu berantakan," Hajime meraih jemari Keiji dan menggenggamnya, "kau mau temani aku di sini?"

Keiji mengangguk lagi. Lalu dia melepas jaket dan matelnya, meletakkan barang-barangnya di sofa yang ada di kamar. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk di sebelah Hajime, "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kecelakaan?"

"Ah… tadi waktu baru keluar dari kampus, ada seorang nenek yang hampir tertabrak motor saat menyebrang jalan. Refleks saja aku melompat menolongnya. Jadinya begini," Hajime menunjuk kakinya.

Kembali Keiji menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hajime.

"Maaf membuatmu cemas."

Keiji memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Hajime di kepalanya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Keiji duduk tegak lagi. Seorang perawat wanita datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Hajime, awalnya dia hendak meminta Keiji untuk pulang karena jam berkunjung sebentar lagi akan berakhir, namun begitu tahu kalau Keiji adalah s _oulmate_ untuk Hajime, dia mengizinkan Keiji untuk bermalam.

Perawat itu keluar setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, sebelum keluar dia bilang akan membawakan bantal dan selimut tambahan untuk Keiji.

"Aku beli makan malam dulu di kantin. Kau mau sesuatu?" Keiji berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

"Hmm… nanti aku juga akan dapat makan malam dari rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak menolak roti atau camilan lain."

Keiji mengambil dompet dari dalam tasnya lalu meninggalkan kamar rawat.

.

#

.

Hajime keluar dari rumah sakit sehari sebelum libur Natal. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Hajime untuk datang ke rumah Keiji. Memang sejak dia dan Keiji bertemu, mereka belum saling mengenallkan pasangan ke keluarga masing-masing. Jadi saat Natal, Hajime akan ke rumah Keiji dan saat Tahun Baru, Keiji akan ikut pulang bersama Hajime ke Sendai.

Saat bertemu dengan keluarga Keiji, Hajime mengutarakan niat untuk mengajak Keiji untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Karena mereka sudah dewasa, izin pun langsung turun meski tetap saja orang tua Keiji berpesan agar mereka tetap fokus pada kuliah. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka mendapat wejangan semacam itu, karena tidak sedikit pasangan yang telah menemukan s _oulmate_ mereka menjadi lupa pada kewajiban karena terlalu bahagia, hingga akhirnya tak meneruskan kuliah atau bahkan sampai berhenti bekerja demi terus bersama dengan pasangannya.

Hajime meyakinkan keluarga Keiji bahwa dia tidak akan jadi seperti itu, karena dengan mengajak Keiji tinggal bersamanya, itu berarti setelah lulus kuliah nanti, Hajime akan mengambil alih tanggung jawab orang tua Keiji untuk menjaga Keiji. Jadi dia akan memastikan bahwa Keiji akan mendapat kehidupan yang layak.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup serius itu, Hajime menginap di rumah keluarga Keiji sampai tiba saatnya keberangkatan mereka ke Sendai, sehari sebelum tahun berakhir.

"Jadi Oikawa- _san_ tidak pulang?" Keiji memasukkan mantelnya ke dalam koper.

"Ya. _Training camp_ timnas dimulai hari ini," Hajime duduk di tempat tidur Keiji, membiarkan pemuda itu mengepak barang sendiri karena dia hanya akan merusuh kalau mencoba membantu.

"Pantas Bokuto- _san_ uring-uringan terus. Dia pasti kesal tak bisa menghabiskan tahun baru bersama Kuroo- _san_ ," Keiji mengambil dua jaket dari dalam lemari, bingung harus membawa yang mana, "Biru atau hitam?" dia menyodorkan dua jaket itu pada Hajime.

"Hmm…" sebagai orang dengan selera fashion minus, menurut Oikawa, Hajime sembarang saja menunjuk warna hitam.

Keiji pun memasukkan jaket yang dipilih Hajime ke dalam koper dan menyimpan yang lain, "apalagi yang harus kubawa? Kau bilang Sendai lebih dingin daripada Tokyo."

"Penutup telinga dan syal itu benda wajib. Topi wool kalau kau punya."

"Aku tidak suka pakai topi," Keiji berdiri di depan lemarinya yang terbuka, "penutup telinga juga aku tidak suka memakainya."

"Anak Tokyo sepertimu tak akan bertahan sehari di Sendai tanpa dua benda itu," Hajime terkekeh.

Keiji memandang Hajime dengan kesal tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Puncak musim dingin begini suhu normal bisa turun sampai lima derajat."

"… Lima? Yang benar saja?!"

"Yap. Tiga… bahkan sampai minus kalau sedang cuaca buruk."

Keiji memandang isi lemarinya, "Kurasa kau harus menemaniku membeli topi dan penutup telinga."

"Dengan senang hati."

Jadilah mereka meninggalkan rumah untuk berbelanja, sekaligus membelikan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Hajime. Salju turun perlahan di hari itu, tapi kebersamaan mereka membuat semua terasa hangat.

.

#

.

Pertemuan Keiji dengan keluarga Hajime berjalan kelewat lancar. Keiji cukup terkejut dengan kedua orang tua Hajime yang tampak sangat _easy going_. Mereka tak berpesan panjang lebar seperti keluarga Keiji, ayah dan ibu Hajime sudah percaya penuh bahwa Hajime dan Keiji sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengatur hidup mereka sendiri. Setelah berbincang santai, ibu Hajime menyuruh Keiji untuk beristirahat dulu setelah perjalanan jauh dari Tokyo.

"Nah, ini kamarku."

Keiji masuk ke kamar Hajime yang kurang lebih setipe dengan kamarnya. Minimalis dan tidak terlalu banyak barang. Tapi tak seperti kamar Keiji, kamar Hajime lebih bernuansa tradisional dengan tatami dan tanpa tempat tidur.

"Kau istirahat dulu saja! Aku mau ambil futon tambahan di bawah."

Keiji membiarkan Hajime kembali ke bawah. Dia meletakkan tasnya di dekat lemari lalu duduk di tatami. Dia mengambil sebuah majalah voli yang tergeletak dekat meja belajar. Dilihat dari tanggalnya, itu majalah dari tahun lalu. Keiji pun membuka-buka halamannya, sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ternyata itu adalah majalah lokal, jadi tim yang dibahas di sana banyak yang tak Keiji kenal. Paling hanya yang Aoba Johsai, SMA Hajime. Lalu Karasuno, yang menjadi anggota tetap _training camp_ di Tokyo setiap musim panas. Sampai sekarang Keiji masih berhubungan dengan beberapa anggota Karasuno seangkatannya. Lalu ada Shiratorizawa, tim unggulan di prefektur Miyagi dan tempat di mana s _oulmate_ Oikawa berada.

Tak lama Hajime kembali dengan membawa futon, dia meletakkannya di sebelah _oshiire_ , " _Kaa_ - _san_ tadi tanya, nanti kau mau _hatsumode_ apa di rumah saja?"

"Hmm… _hatsumode_ saja. Aku ingin merasakan nuansa Tahun Baru di sini."

"Oke. Kuilnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini," Hajime duduk di sebelah Keiji, "kalau kau capek, tidur saja dulu, nanti aku bangunkan."

Mengakui kalau dia cukup lelah dengan perjalanan bus dari Tokyo hingga Sendai yang memakan waktu sampai enam jam, Keiji menerima tawaran Hajime. Hajime menggelarkan futon untuk Keiji dan menyuruhnya rebahan. Keiji memejamkan mata saat Hajime menyelimutinya, dia menggenggam jemari Hajime, memastikan supaya pemuda itu tidak pergi.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan ada di sini saat kau bangun nanti," Hajime mengecup kepala Keiji.

Mengalah pada kantuk yang datang, Keiji membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat.

.

Kuil di malam pergantian tahun sangatlah padat. Meski begitu, Keiji masih harus merapatkan jaket dan memakai topi wolnya. Hajime tidak bercana saat bilang Sendai jauh lebih dingin dari Tokyo.

"Ini, sake manis," Hajime kembali denga membawa dua gelas berisi minuman yang menebar aroma manis yang menggoda, "minumlah! Ini akan membuat badanmu hangat."

Keiji menerima gelas itu dan meminum isinya. Benar saja, dingin sedikit terusir dari suhu tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Hatsumode di sini tak kalah dengan Tokyo, kan?"

"Mm… sama ramainya. Apa selalu ini setiap tahun?"

"Aku juga tidak rutin begini setiap tahun, tapi kurasa memang seramai ini," Hajime melihat jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi lonceng berbunyi dan kembang api di mulai. Ayo ke sana!" Hajime menunjuk sebuah bukit kecil di samping kuil.

Mereka pun meninggalkan keramaian dan naik ke puncak bukit melalui tangga kecil yang diapit rerumputan dan pepohonnya. Sampai di puncak bukit, mereka menghadap tepat ke arah di mana kembang api akan diluncurkan. Tak lama, terdengar seruan hitungan mundur dari orang-orang di sana dan tepat di hitungan satu, lonceng kuil berdentang bersamaan dengan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Seruan ucapan selamat tahun baru memenuhi tempat itu.

Keiji berpandangan dengan Hajime dan mereka saling membungkukkan badan.

"Tahun ini pun, mohon bantuannya," ujar mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun sama-sama tersenyum.

Keiji diam saat Hajime maju selangkah. Begitu melihat Hajime mendekatkan wajahnya, Keiji memejamkan mata. Jemari tangannya yang bebas kini berada dalam genggaman Hajime. Dan hawa dingin tak lagi terasa oleh Keiji saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hajime dalam ciuman pertama mereka. Aroma sake manis membuat sentuhan itu terasa semakin manis.

Mata Keiji terbuka saat merasakan bibir Hajime meninggalkannya. Di antara warna-warni kembang api Keiji bisa melihat rona merah samar di pipi Hajime. Keiji yakin wajahnya sendiri pun serupa seperti itu. Tak ada kata di antara mereka tapi keduanya tak butuh itu. Dalam absennya kata, mereka menikmati suguhan indah di langit yang membuka lembaran baru hidup mereka.

.

.

Matahari pertama di tahun yang baru sudah terbit. Keiji duduk santai di kamar Hajime sambil melihat-lihat album foto. Perutnya terasa penuh karena tadi dia makan —dipaksa makan— dua mangkuk _toshikoshi soba_. Hajime sendiri sedang sibuk entah apa di bawah, Keiji hendak membantu tapi Hajime dan ibunya menyuruh Keiji untuk beristirahat saja di atas. Jadilah Keiji menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenal masa kecil Hajime lewat tangkapan kamera yang diabadikan dalam album-album yang tertata dengan begitu apik. Sejak Hajime baru lahir, hingga kelulusannya dari SMA, semua ada di sana.

"Keiji."

Pandangan Keiji teralih saat pintu kamar terbuka dan Hajime berdiri di sana.

"Ayo turun! Aku perlihatkan sesuatu yang hebat!"

Keiji menutup album di pangkuannya lalu mengikuti Hajime menuju ke dapur di bawah. Sampai di sana, dia lihat ibu Hajime sedang menata enam wadah makan tradisional yang penuh berisi makanan enak. Itu adalah _osechi_ terindah yang pernah Keiji lihat.

"Bagaimana? Ini _osechi_ kebanggaan keluarga Iwaizumi," ujar Hajime.

"Hebat! Cantik sekali," Keiji memandang ragam makanan yang tersaji penuh warna. Mulai sushi hingga lobster besar ada di sana, "ini bikinan sendiri?"

"Tentu saja," kata ibu Keiji, "setiap tahun selalu begini. Hajime selalu membantuku menatanya. Biar begini, dia punya selera yang bagus dalam urusan menata makanan."

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'biar begini' itu, _kaa_ - _san_?" Hajime tampak tersinggung, tapi itu malah membuat ibunya tertawa, "ya sudah, aku antar dulu ke rumah Oikawa. Ayo, Keiji! Aku juga mau mengenalkanmu pada mereka."

Keiji mengangguk.

Setelah memakai mantel, Hajime membawa tiga tumpuk kotak _osechi_ dan mereka pun menuju ke rumah kediaman keluarga Oikawa. Keiji agak terkejut karena keluarga Oikawa cukup ramai juga dan keponakan Tooru sangat dekat dengan Hajime. Seperti kata Hajime, keluarga Iwaizumi dan keluarga Oikawa sudah seperti keluarga besar, karenanya Keiji segera merasa nyaman dengan sambutan hangat yang dia terima di sana.

Usai basa-basi singkat, Hajime mengajak Keiji berpamitan. Mereka kembali ke rumah Hajime untuk menikmati _osechi_ yang sungguh menggugah selera makan. Ayah dan ibu Hajime sudah menunggu di ruang makan, jadilah mereka langsung menyantap sajian awal tahun baru yang luar biasa lezatnya itu.

Tak pernah Keiji makan sampai sekenyang ini. Dia yakin beratnya akan bertambah selama tinggal di sini. Hampir separuh osechi itu habis dimakan seketika, lalu ayah Hajime mengusulkan supaya Hajime mengajak Keiji menikmati kota Sendai.

"Kau ke sini kan sekalian untuk liburan. Percuma kalau hanya di rumah terus," begitu katanya.

Maka kegiatan Keiji hari ini sudah diputuskan.

.

.

Sendai jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo. Walau sama-sama padat, tapi rasanya daerah di Sendai lebih nyaman untuk berwisata. Jalur kereta yang mudah dan juga papan penunjuk arah yang tersebar di penjuru kota. Sekarang mereka berada di daerah yang bernama Jozenji yang menurut Hajime, memiliki satu sekolah dengan tim voli yang cukup tangguh. Menikmati taman di pusat Jozenji, Keiji membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Hajime. Begini terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Kau mau makan siang apa?" tanya Hajime walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, "aku jarang ke sini juga sih, jadi tidak tahu tempat yang enak."

"Yang hangat. Udon… atau ramen."

"Hmm…" Hajime mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari rumah makan yang enak.

Membiarkan Hajime sibuk dengan ponselnya, Keiji menikmati pemandangan di sana. Pepohonan yang tertutup salju entah kenapa justru tampak semakin indah. Saat itu dia melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya di kejauhan. Setelah dicermati ternyata itu adalah Sawamura Daichi dan Sugawara Koushi.

"Ah…"

Hajime ikut berhenti karena Keiji tak lagi melangkah. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel, "Ah…"

Keempat orang itu berhenti di persimpangan taman.

"Akaashi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Koushi, mantan wakil kapten dan _setter_ di SMA Karasuno.

Saat itu Daichi menunjuk ke tangan Keiji dan Hajime yang masih bertaut.

"Ah!" Koushi tersenyum, "selamat untuk kalian berdua," katanya, "kapan kalian bertemu? Di Tokyo atau di sini?"

"Suga… pelankan suaramu."

Keiji tersenyum melihat dua orang yang cukup dia kenal itu, "Aku dan Hajime- _san_ bertemu di Tokyo musim panas lalu."

"Wah! Benar yang namanya jodoh tak akan lari kemana, ya," Koushi tertawa.

"Kau sudah lama di Sendai?" tanya Daichi.

"Tidak. Baru kemarin."

"Baiklah. Kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian lebih lama lagi," ujar Daichi, "senang bertemu dengan kalian, Akaashi, Iwaizumi."

"Ou. Sampai jumpa," Hajime mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membiarkan duet Karasuno yang memang terkenal mesra sejak lama itu berlalu, "aku sudah dapat kedai ramen yang enak, tak jauh dari sini."

Keduanya masih bergandengan tangan saat menyusuri taman luas itu. Tak sedikit pasangan yang tampak mengumbar kemesraan mereka, bahkan ada yang berpelukan dan berciuman seolah tak peduli kalau mereka ada di tempat umum. Karena itu bukan gaya mereka, Keiji dan Hajime malah merasa risih dan tanpa sadar mempercepat langkah.

.

"Jadi setelah kembali ke Tokyo nanti, kita langsung pindahkan barangku ke apartemenmu?" Keiji melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di sandaran kursi. Suhu di kedai mie ini sangat hangat, melindungi dari dinginnya udara di luar.

"Ya. Rencanaku begitu. Atau kau masih ada keperluan lain?"

"Tidak ada. Aku harus memberitahukan alamat baruku pada Bokuto- _san_."

Hajime meminum teh hijau yang disajikan pada setiap tamu yang datang, "Kau itu mau saja diseret kesana kemari olehnya."

"Ya—begitulah Bokuto- _san_ , dia tdak bisa ditolak dengan mudah. Kuroo- _san_ saja sering kewalahan mengurusinya."

Hajime tertawa, "Bisa kubayangkan."

Mereka kembali merencanakan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah kembali ke Tokyo. Karena barang Keiji juga tak terlalu banyak, dia menolak saat Hajime mengusulkan untuk menyewa jasa pindahan.

"Lebih baik minta bantuan Bokuto- _san_ dan Kuroo- _san_. Sungguh. Barangku hanya sedikit. Aku juga tidak bawa televisi. Hanya laptop saja barang elektronik di apartemenku."

"Barang yang lain? Tempat tidur atau meja? Lemari?"

"Aku bisa pinjam mobil _box_ milik perusahaan _Otou_ - _san_. Nanti Bokuto- _san_ yang menyetir."

"… Baiklah," Hajime memandang Keiji, "lalu tentang studimu ke luar negri, aku ingin kau tetap mengambilnya. Kau pasti sudah mempersiapkan semua sejak jauh hari."

Keiji mengangguk. Dia bersyukur memiliki Hajime sebagai s _oulmate_. Kalau yang lain, mungkin tak akan memberi izin semudah ini. Lebih parahnya lagi, tidak akan pernah memberi izin.

"Hanya enam bulan. Aku… kita pasti bisa bertahan," Hajime meminum lagi tehnya.

"Hmm… hanya setengah tahun. Setelah itu kita akan terus bersama."

.

.

#

.

.

Hanya dua bulan setelah Keiji resmi tinggal bersama Hajime, dia sudah disibukkan dengan urusan di kampus untuk studinya ke New York. Tanggal keberangkatannya pun sudah dipastikan, seminggu lagi.

Hari ini Hajime membantu Keiji untuk mengepak barang. Keduanya adalah tipe yang mempersiapkan semua jauh-jauh hari agar saat waktunya tiba, mereka tidak panik mencari ini dan itu.

"Mantel, jaket, syal… ku rasa kau juga harus bawa masker. Udara di sana dan di sini berbeda, salah-salah kau sakit."

"Aku bisa beli masker di sana," Keiji melipat piyama dan menatanya dengan rapi ke dalam koper, "aku malah memikirkan tentang makan. Di sana pasti tidak ada ramen seenak di sini."

Hajime tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Keiji, "Masih ada ramen instan. Kalau yang itu di seluruh dunia juga rasanya sama, kan?" dia terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Keiji, "kau pasti cepat beradaptasi dengan makanan di sana. Kau ini kan pemakan segala."

"Sama sepertimu," Keiji mengambil sebuah kaos, hendak melipatnya tapi tangan Hajime menahannya. Keiji bersandar saat Hajime memeluknya.

Keiji memejamkan mata saat mereka berbagi kecupan manis yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Berada dalam dekapan Hajime adalah tempat yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. Tempat yang membuatnya merasa aman.

"Setelah kau kembali… aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya," bisik Hajime.

Keiji menyentuhkan keningnya pada Hajime. Mereka memang sama sekali belum melakukan hubungan intim. Mereka ingin menikmati waktu bersama dengan sebaiknya, melangkah perlahan. Menikmati hubungan mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka memang s _oulmate_ , mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tapi tetap saja, mereka baru mulai mengenal satu sama lain belum sampai satu tahun. Bagi mereka hubungan s _oulmate_ bukan hanya sekedar urusan fisik belaka. Hubungan ini akan berjalan seumur hidup, jadi untuk apa tergesa.

Sekali lagi Keiji memejamkan mata, membiarkan Hajime mencumbu bibirnya. Berada bersama Hajime, Keiji merasa bagai orang yang paling penting sedunia.

Usai cumbuan yang tak singkat itu, Hajime mengecup pipi Keiji, "Aku pesankan makan malam dulu. Kau mau apa?"

"Hmm… kurasa katsudon enak."

"Oke," Hajime berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia memesan makanan dari kedai dekat apartemen mereka lalu kembali ke sebelah Keiji, "besok kau jadi keluar dengan Bokuto?"

Keiji mengangguk, "Iya. Lusa kan timnas berangkat latih tanding ke luar negri selama dua minggu, jadi aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi sampai aku kembali dari New York."

"Benar juga. Rasanya Oikawa juga sempat bilang sesuatu tentang itu," Hajime duduk di sebelah Keiji, "kau butuh apa lagi?"

"Hmm… mungkin beberapa kaos kaki. Besok aku juga akan bawa obat. Persiapan saja."

"Dan kacamata baca. Punyamu pecah, kan? Mau aku temani ke optik?"

"Tidaklah. Besok aku beli sekalian keluar dengan Bokuto- _san_ ," Keiji memasukkan sisa bajunya ke dalam koper, "… kurasa aku akan bawa beberapa mie _cup_ sebelum aku _homesick_ sungguhan di sana."

Hajime tertawa, "Bawa saja satu kardus. Lumayan untuk makan malam sebulan."

Keduanya pun kembali menata barang ke dalam koper. Setelah puas, keduanya menunggu datangnya makanan pesanan sambil duduk santai menonton televisi. Keiji duduk nyaman bersandar pada Hajime yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sekali dua kali Hajime memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Keiji. Kadang pula di pipi atau di kepala Keiji. Sentuhan ringan seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Keiji merasa sangat bahagia.

Jemari mereka terjalin erat, seerat hubungan jiwa mereka yang tak akan terputus untuk selamanya. Keiji tersenyum memandang inisial namanya yang tampak di tangan Hajime.

"Hajime- _san_ …"

"Hm?"

"Kau sungguh akan langsung melamarku begitu aku pulang nanti?"

Hajime membawa jemari Keiji ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya, "Tentu saja. Usia kita berdua sudah legal untuk mencacatkan pernikahan ke catatan sipil, kan? Kau tenang saja. Aku akan urus semua, kau tinggal tahu beres."

Keiji tersenyum, "Tahu beres apanya? Aku harus mengurus pergantian identitas di kampus juga kan? Kartu pendudukku, kartu jaminan kesehatanku, karcis langganan kereta dan bus."

"Ya ya ya… aku akan urus itu juga nanti," Hajime memeluk Keiji makin erat, "yang pasti, papan nama di pintu depan akan segera menjadi Iwaizumi saja."

"Mm… aku tidak sabar menantikannya," Keiji memejamkan mata, membiarkan lengan Hajime erat memeluknya.

Jarak akan memisahkan mereka, tapi itu tak akan membuat mereka goyah. Mereka yakin, setelah perpisahan sementara ini, kehidupan yang lebih baik telah menanti mereka. Tanpa ragu mereka melangkah untuk mengejar cita-cita.

Karena cinta bukan hanya tentang mimpi, tapi juga tentang kerja keras untuk membangun mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Itulah kesejatian sebuah cinta.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

 **THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
